Juujika
by Li-Kanjii
Summary: Kagome's parents were murdered before her when she was 5 years old... Now at the Age of 16 she is walking in her parents footsteps and is out to get the person that murdered them and her Big BrotherYYHInuxover HieiKag won but I'll make a KagKuramastory
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
She watched as her parents were shot and stabbed; only five years old and she had already witnessed at least six deaths in her family. She watched her grandma, Grandpa, Big brothers, Uncle's, and now her Mother and Father's.  
  
She used to wonder why all these things were happening, until she snuck into one of her parents meetings and heard them talking about opposing Gangs. She may have been young but she new what a Gang was, she grew up around them, around the people in her parent's gang's children. By them she had learned to fight and trained her senses to be stronger than any humans or demons.  
  
She could still hear her parents cries of pain and their last words to her. they were  
  
"Run, Kagome.."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Short I know but I wanted to get this part done with so I could start on the story. 


	2. Chapter one

Chapter One  
  
Vote for a pairing.  
  
Kagome/Sesshomaru Kagome/Kurama/ Youko Kagome/ Hiei Kagome/ Yusuke Kagome/Inu  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ 11 years later@~@~@~@  
  
She ran out of the house with lightning speed and down the step of her shrine. Even though she was only five when her parents had died she still inherited everything they owned; and because of how much stock she owned in the water and electric companies she got it free.  
  
She also didn't have to worry about food, clothes, or any of the essentials because she placed and enchantments on the house letting her choose whatever to her liking.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
+Shit!!!+ Kagome thought. +I sense two demon auras! A fire apparition like myself and a kitsune+  
  
Kagome had found out three years after her parents death that she was a demon; then started her own Gang that later became famously known all through Tokyo.  
  
They called them selves AkuTenshi, and Kagome was known as Kuroi- Ro-Zu or Black Rose.  
  
Kagome rushed towards the auras; she stopped at the edge of a clearing only to see the two demons sparing.  
  
She jumped up in a tree and decided to watch them until they were both tired then show herself because she that the would both try to attack her at the same time.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ with guess who  
  
Kurama and Hiei were sparing when they felt another aura close by.  
  
"Hiei, do you feel that?" Kurama whispered so only they could hear.  
  
"Hn," Hiei snorted. "A ningen, a weak one at that."  
  
They heard a low growl from the trees and a rustling sound.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@Kagome  
  
+Damn it!!! + Kagome thought and jumped from her tree and ran back into the forest.  
  
She looked back for only a second when a black flash flew past her causing her to stop in her tracts.  
  
"What do you want?!?" Kagome growled.  
  
"Why were you watching us?!?" a black haired demon growled.  
  
"..."  
  
"WELL," He began to lose his temper.  
  
"It's none of your business what I was doing." Kagome growled inhumanly.  
  
"You were watching us; I think we do have a right to know why." A red haired boy stepped up. "So tell us why."  
  
"."  
  
"Tell us wench!" The black spiky haired one said.  
  
"Fine," Kagome growled. "I sensed two demonic auras and I stumbled upon you two."  
  
"I see. Well, I am Kurama and this is Hiei." Kurama said cheerily.  
  
"Hn." Was all Kagome said while she and Hiei were having a glaring contest.  
  
"Ok then. Where are you from and who are you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"None of your business and none of your business." Kagome growled her expression getting colder if possible and making Hiei flinch.  
  
"I win game over." Kagome said coldly.  
  
"Feh"  
  
"Could you at least tell us your name?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No," was all she said and suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Kurama, Hiei. Koenma has a new mission for you." Botan said and opened a portal. @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@In the spirit realm  
  
"Ah, you have finally arrived." Koenma said. "Yusuke, where is Kuwabara?"  
  
"He's in a hole somewhere." Yusuke said.  
  
"Oh well, when you see him tell him the mission. The mission is to find the leader of the most famous Gang in Tokyo, the AkuTenshi and kill him. But to do so you must transfer to Hakubutsu High school and Hiei you must enroll." Koenma explained.  
  
"Hn,"  
  
"Whatever,"  
  
"Ok,"  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@That night with Kag@~@  
  
"Leader, leader," a girl called. "The (pant) the Sansai (pant) will be here in a week!!!"  
  
"Thank you Neko-chan." Kagome said. "I appreciate the heads up." Kagome stood up. "All members of the AkuTenshi, The Sansai, the group that killed our parents, friends and family will be here in a week. Until then we will do nothing but train our bodies and senses. We will become the ultimate gang in Tokyo!!!"  
  
Everyone cheered and began to spar.  
  
Kagome smiled and disappeared.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@At Kag's Home@~@  
  
Kagome walked into her house and went almost immediately into the living room and turned on the T.V and the Ps2 and began to play DDR (dance dance revolution). Unfortunately she was tired and fell asleep on her couch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kag's dream*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*bang* the shot of a gun was sounded and the scream of a woman was heard.  
  
"Mommy no!!!" A five year old Kagome screamed.  
  
"Kagome run." her mother breathed before she died.  
  
"No mommy, don't leave me!!! Don't leave me alone."  
  
"Kagome," she heard her father's raspy voice. "Ka-go-me I love you my daughter, please run get away from here. Pl-ease,"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome bolted up and was drenched in a cold sweat.  
  
"Why do these dreams always plague me when the Sansai always come around.?" She murmured to herself. "I know I what revenge but every time."  
  
She looked at the clock above the entertainment center.  
  
"6:45 Am." She sighed. "I might as well just stay up."  
  
She got up and when to get dressed for school.  
  
But instead of the uniform she wore a black pair of rave pants, a black fishnet shirt with a black tank top underneath it, a pair of black combat boots and all of her spiky bracelets. Then left for school.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@School@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Kagome walked in late as usual and took her seat in the back of the class room.  
  
"Class we have four new students." The teacher said casually. "Please tell us who you are."  
  
"Yusuke,"  
  
"Kuwabara,"  
  
"Suiichi" (A/N how do you spell Kurama's human name???)  
  
"Hn," Was all Hiei said.  
  
"Kagome," the teacher yelled as Kagome just received a note from Neko-chan. "You seem to have plenty of free time on your hands, how about you show these boy's there classes."  
  
"Actually sir, we were just getting ready to leave any how. So why not." Kagome said.  
  
Yusuke smirked, +I like her attitude. + he thought.  
  
"Fox," Hiei whispered. "Isn't that the girl from yesterday?"  
  
"Yes I believe it is."  
  
Kagome and her group got up and noticed them whispering.  
  
"I hope you to don't mind if I interrupt but we have to make a few stops on the way to some of your classes." Kagome said.  
  
Kurama noticed how all the people other than the ones that were following her were cowering in fear. 


	3. chapter Two

Chapter Two Kagome/Hiei: 8  
  
Kagome/Kurama: 0  
  
Kagome/InuYasha: 1  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@With Kagome And co ~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Kagome, the new kids and her group stopped at the bathroom; Kagome made a very high pitched whistle (Like a dog whistle) that caused Kurama and Hiei to cover their ears in pain.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"N-nothing, it's fine." Kurama said.  
  
"Right, wha'dever (Yea I know it's whatever but that sounded to.to.preppy so I changed it to wha'dever)" She said. "Finally."  
  
They all looked up in shock (sept Kagome and Neko-chan and the gang). There were at least fifteen demons/kids (Demon kids you know) in one area; this they didn't expect.  
  
"Neko-chan, where is Sango-chan?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sorry, le.Kagome-chan I must have forgotten to tell you she got sick last night and couldn't come to school today." Neko-chan said.  
  
"It's ok." Kagome said. "Just try to remember next time."  
  
Neko-chan nodded. "Yes of course."  
  
"Ok, so all of ya'll have the same class's right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, we do." Kurama said.  
  
"Ok sense all of ya'll have my classes then except ugly over there." She pointed at Kuwabara and didn't get to finish.  
  
"HEY!!!" Kuwabara yelled causing everybody but Yusuke to cover their ears. "Uh.What's wrong with you guys?"  
  
"You.Now shut the fuck up before all our ears start to bleed!" Kagome was holding back the erg to remove his head from his body.  
  
"MAKE ME!!!" Kuwabara yelled. "Never mind your just a girl what could you do to me?!?"  
  
There was silence for but a moment; then Kuwabara visually paled because everyone around Kagome was growling except Kagome herself, Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke.  
  
"I advise that you don't insult me, unless you want your head ripped off of your shoulders." Kagome said coldly. She walked over to him, lifted him up by the shirt and pinned him to the wall. "Got it?!?"  
  
He nodded like an idiot. "Uh huh."  
  
"Good." She said and dropped him on the floor. "You knew kids just take the day off and I'll show you around tomorrow, ok."  
  
"Alright." Kurama said.  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted. "Why should we listen to you?"  
  
"Because unless you want to be beheaded I suggest you listen to me."  
  
"Hn,"  
  
"Good," Kagome said as she led her group out the doors of the school.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@An hour later with YYH group  
  
"What, she threatened you!!!" Koenma yelled. "This is what you are trained for!!!"  
  
"Please we didn't want to hurt her she was part of some 'little' Gang in that school." Yusuke said.  
  
"What was her name?!?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Ogre, get me the file on Kagome, she goes to Hakubutsu High school." Koenma said.  
  
A file flew out of a closet and landed on Koenma's desk.  
  
"Ahh.Well here it says she witnessed her Grandparents, uncles, brothers and parents deaths when she was around five. Also she is a fire apparition like Hiei and a Gang leader to one of the biggest Gangs in Tokyo. But it doesn't say which Gang." Koenma murmured. "Your four had better not get on her bad side. She will kill you at any cost."  
  
"."  
  
"Hn," (man I ain't even gonna put who said that)  
  
"Whatever," Yusuke said.  
  
"Alright," Kurama replied.  
  
"Good.Now what are you still doing here!!!" Koenma yelled. "Get out of my office."  
  
@~@~@~@~@Out side at a shrine w/YYH Group@~@~@  
  
"Why would it be bad to get on that girls bad side?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kuwabara said. "Maybe because she can kill us!"  
  
"Yes, and she must be exceptionally strong if she is a fire apparition like Hiei." Kurama said. "Speaking of which where is he?"  
  
"Um, shrimp left about five minutes ago." Kuwabara said stupidly.  
  
"Oh, ok then." Kurama said wondering what his friend could be up to.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@With Hiei@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Hiei sat in the tallest tree in the forest thinking about what Koenma had told them.  
  
+She's a fire apparition? How come I couldn't sense it? She was very beautiful. I did not just think that!!! But her sent is very beautiful as well, it is of yuurin (deep forest) and hanazakari (Flowers in full bloom). I must stop thinking these things! +  
  
"AHHH!!!" He heard a female scream.  
  
He ran till he came to a clearing forest where it seemed that to girls were sparing.  
  
+That's Kagome and the girl from earlier. + Hiei thought.  
  
"You do it like this," He heard her say as she took the sword and began to go through the correct movements fluidly.  
  
+My god she's beautiful. Ahhh!!! Stop doing that! + Hiei yelled at him self.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~With Kagome and Neko-chan@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Neko-chan," Kagome whispered.  
  
"Yes leader, what is it?" Neko-chan whispered back.  
  
"We're being watched. stay quiet and follow me."  
  
Neko-chan nodded.  
  
They both snuck into the bushes and waited for Hiei to follow like they new he would.  
  
Sure enough not two minute later they spotted him on a tree two yards away.  
  
Kagome crouched down for a moment, then sprung up into the air and tackled Hiei off his branch.  
  
"And that my friend is how you tackle someone who is stalking you." Kagome said triumphantly as she and Neko-chan walked away laughing.  
  
"Damn it," Hiei grumbled. "What was that for?"  
  
"Why were you watching us?!?"  
  
"Hn,"  
  
"Damn it boy, listen to leader when she speaks to you!!!" Neko-chan growled at him.  
  
"Neko-chan its fine, he doesn't have to answer." Kagome said calmly. "He's just afraid of what we will do to him."  
  
"WHAT," Hiei yelled, causing both Kagome and Neko-chan to cover their ears. "Me afraid of what you will do to me. Very likely."  
  
"Then answer me, why were you watching us?"  
  
"Because I thought I heard someone scream and I came to see who it was." Hiei answered a bit reluctantly.  
  
"I see, well Neko-chan we must be on our way if we are to go check on the rest of the Gangs training." Kagome sighed and looked up at Hiei. (He's going to be about 2 inches taller than her) "You can come with us if you want.."  
  
Hiei was shocked. +Did she just invite me to come with her???+ Hiei thought.  
  
~#~ Yes, I most certainly did~#~  
  
~#~WHAT THE HELL, SAY OUT OF MY HEAD!!!~#~  
  
~#~ fine, You are a fire apparition like myself, are you not?~#~  
  
~#~ Hn, yes.~#~  
  
"Well come on then we'd better get going."Kagome said. 


	4. Important Read and respond or I won't po...

Look here. If I don't get any more votes on the pairings I won't post any more. Got it.  
  
Remember the pairings are that are left to choose form are:  
  
Kagome/Hiei  
  
Kagome/Kurama  
  
Kagome/InuYasha  
  
If you don't get anymore votes to me I won't post to either of my stories.. 


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter three  
  
Kagome/Hiei: 38  
  
Kagome/Kurama: 9  
  
Kagome/InuYasha: 2  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~With Kagome and co@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Hiei and Neko-chan followed Kagome for what seemed like an hour but when in reality was only ten minutes.  
  
"We're here."Kagome said and opened the door to a very, very small shack.  
  
"How are they supposed to train in there???" Hiei asked. "It's far too small."  
  
"What it is is enchanted." Neko-chan said.  
  
"."  
  
"I put a spell on it so on the inside it would be big enough to fulfill its purpose." Kagome said (ha ha Guru Moment) and led them in.  
  
He looked around a moment. What he saw shocked him; they were standing on a high platform at least twenty feet from the ground and at the bottom of it there had to be at least eighty other demons sparing.  
  
"You might want to cover your ears." Neko-chan told Hiei.  
  
"Hn," Hiei nodded but didn't do what she suggested.  
  
"You may want to do as told Hiei. There is going to be a full out riot in here in a moment." Kagome said and took a quick whiff of the air then disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Hiei and Neko-chan quickly followed.  
  
Once again Hiei was shocked; Kagome was holding an older Inu youkai bye the neck. Her claws were digging into the youkai's flesh.  
  
Kagome reached up and pulled an electronic device out of his ear (the Inu Youkai). "Who sent you?!?" She growled.  
  
The demon reached up and smacked her causing a loud growl to erupt from her throat; Kagome felt the warm thickness of blood running down her cheek and the eyes of every demon in the room.  
  
"If you do that again" Kagome growled. "We may just kill you now instead of maybe showing mercy to you."  
  
"You will do nothing of the sort, I know your kind. You make threats but do not carry them through." The youkai spat.  
  
"Who sent you?" Kagome was growing impatient.  
  
"Ha, I guess I can tell you you're all going to die before I get out of here anyhow." He grinned making Kagome grip tighter on his throat.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"The Sansai,"  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Thank you for information." She dropped the ear piece and before he could say anything else, his body was thrown on the ground with a large hole in his chest where his heart was supposed to be.  
  
"Weakling," Was all she said before she walked out.  
  
Hiei quickly followed.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@Outside@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Why are you following me?!?" Kagome growled.  
  
"Because, I want to know who you are."Hiei growled back. "No normal Gang would have a spy from the Sansai!"  
  
"Why do you want to know!?!"  
  
"Because,"  
  
"Because why!?!"  
  
"Because you obviously have some rivalry with them!!!" Hiei was getting frustrated.  
  
"We have no rivalry with them." Kagome laughed sadly. "All those demons myself, Neko-chan and Sango, we are all children who survived when our parents were murdered by the Sansai. There for we have no rivalry with them, we want revenge."  
  
Hiei was shocked; he never expected something like this to be the cause of her bitterness.  
  
"You know it's a funny thing," Kagome said jumping into a tree and laying on a branch. "All of us, we are all from rival Gangs because of the families that we were born into. But that doesn't seem to make a difference to us, just as long as we get our revenge."  
  
Hiei jumped into the tree next to Kagome and pulled her up into his lap. (Strange I know but it just seems to go)  
  
"I'm sorry." Hiei said trying to be nice about it. "Is there anyway I can help?"  
  
"Afraid not," Kagome sighed. "Though I wish you could."  
  
"Hn, are you sure?" Hiei said.  
  
"Yes, it's fine." Kagome whispered. "I really do appreciate it though."  
  
"Hn,"  
  
"Leader, leader!!!" Someone yelled running up to the tree they were in. "The Sansai's are going to be here sooner than anticipated."  
  
"How soon?" Kagome said jumping from the tree.  
  
"They will be here in the morning!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!" Kagome yelled. "Go and warn the rest, I will go see where they are exactly."  
  
"Yes Leader."  
  
"You may go." Kagome said and the girl ran back inside.  
  
Kagome was about to run off when she heard Hiei mumble something.  
  
"What was that???" she ask.  
  
"I'm coming too." He said.  
  
"Fine, but if we have to fight it won't be easy." She said and took off with Hiei right behind her.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@That night@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ (A/N sorry I'm just to tired to write about a whole day. be on a wrestling team will ware you out)  
  
That night Kagome settled herself in a tree and relaxed, but at the same time didn't let her guard down until Hiei jumped up next to her and pulled her into his lap. (again)  
  
(Funny how they both like trees isn't it)  
  
+Why am I doing this??? + Hiei thought to himself. +I know I like this woman but..What I'm doing is ridicules+(Um so I cant spell. don't hurt me)  
  
+What the hell am I doing right here. I know I like him a lot but I'm over here in his lap for god's sake! +  
  
+She smells wonderful.. AHHH!!! I really go to stop doing that+ Hiei thought and pulled her closer to his chest.  
  
Almost as soon as Kagome felt his arms go around her waist she was almost instantly asleep.  
  
"Night.." She mumbled.  
  
"Goodnight." Hiei said and kissed her forehead. "goodnight.."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Haha cliffy ain't it?!?! Well I start working on my older story in a few weeks. I'm really grounded from the computer right now but My mom let me get on the computer for now because I was bored and had nothing to do. 


End file.
